


The Rescue

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Precious Meheecans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Butters gets lost again playing Border patrol.





	The Rescue

The Rescue

 

Mantequilla couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t really sure how he got lost this time since he had started out so close to his destination. He had even been escorted. Yet here he was lost somewhere behind Cartman’s house. It would probably be another two weeks before they even noticed him missing. Two weeks in which a lot could happen. He briefly thought of just moving to Mexico where his presence was appreciated. 

Except his parents would ground him. He wasn't sure if they would put forth the effort to go to Mexico and retrieve him to ground him, but he knew a grounding would be in order. Just like last time.

A branch snapped, pulling Butters out of his thoughts. The blonde turned to the sound and watched the woods. 

“Fuck...ow. FUCK!” An orange figure tumbled out of the bushes.

“Oh gosh! Señor Pequeña Muerte!” Butters yelled and rushed towards the boy.

Kenny let out a chuckle. “Hey Mantequilla. Glad I found you.”

“How did you find me?” Butters asked.

“I put a tracking app on your phone before we started, as a just in case.” Kenny let out a groan of pain as he rolled onto his side. “Fuck. Well the good news is, I found you!”

“What's the bad news?”

Kenny directed Butters attention to his leg. Butters looked at it confused for a moment before he realized Kenny was pointing to his ankle.

“Oh Hamburgers! Kenny! Your ankle!” 

“I know. It hurts. I don't think I can make it back.”

“Give me your bandana!” Butters yelled. He didn't mean to yell, he was just worried for his friend. Butters wasn't level headed in these situations. He knew what needed to be done, but he couldn't hold back his emotions. 

Kenny handed his bandana to the boy. Butters grabbed a few thick sticks before taking the bandana. 

“Okay, um… I'm sorry about this.”

“About wh…”

Butters didn't let the blonde finish. He grabbed Kenny's foot and roughly twisted it back into the correct position. The sound of the others bones being forced back into their proper place seemed to echo off the trees.

“Ow.” Kenny managed to let out before he passed out.

Butters stared at the boy on the ground for a moment before panic kicked in.

“Oh, hamburgers. You've really done it this time Leopold!” He began chastising himself. “You killed Kenny. If the gang was here right now, they would call you a bastard. You killed him and it's all because you can't just not get lost.”

“Not dead. Wish I was because this fucking hurts.”

Butters finished wrapping Kenny's ankle before moving away. “Don't say that. I would be sad if you were dead.”

“Would you?” 

“Well,” Butters rubbed his fists together. “O-of course I would. You're my best friend, Kenny.”

Kenny let out a little chuckle. “Thanks Butters. Could you call a rescue team to come get us? I don’t think I can walk and my phone died about five minutes before I found you.”

“OH! Yeah!” Butters rushed over to his backpack and started digging through the pockets. He quickly pulled out his phone and hit the power button. When the screen didn’t come on, he tapped it again. The dead battery symbol flashed on the screen before going black again. “Nonononono…”

“It’s fine Butters.” The boy about jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kenny had scooted across the clearing. “We can camp here tonight and go back in the morning.”

“With what, Kenny!?”

“Well, I put food in your bag and we already have sleeping bags. I put a tent in my bag. Plus Cartman makes us fill up the water jugs so we know the water’s good.”

Butters looked into his bag and saw that Kenny did indeed pack things for an overnight camping trip. Inside his bag was all of his favorite junk foods and a lighter. His heart warmed at his friends jester.

“That was some good planning.” Butters complemented. 

“Except for the foot thing. Didn't plan for this. I think I can still pitch the tent and make the fire. Could you grab some wood?”

“I don't know.” Butters rubbed his fists together.

“You don't have to leave the clearing.” Kenny smiled at Butters. “But if it makes you feel better, we can use my rope as a leash so you can find your way back.”

Butters was relieved Kenny voiced his concerns. He nodded his head and smiled back. “Thanks Kenny.”

Butters was soon tied to Kenny with a long piece of rope and collecting sticks. He sang his favorite song as he collected chunks of wood for a fire. Even though it was all accidental, it was nice to be in this improv camping trip. Kenny was so nice to Butters. This wasn't the first time the boy had come to his rescue. And unlike with the others, Kenny never wanted anything in return. 

Butters returned back to the camp site with an armload of wood. He was shocked Kenny really had managed to set up the tent and create a little fire pit. The faintest of sun light was all the two had left to build a fire by. It took no time to get a fire going. The two talked and made jokes over their junk food dinner. He was having so much fun, Butters forgot he wasn't actually on a camping trip with the blonde boy.

“We should go to bed so we can get an early start tomorrow. It only took me a few hours to find you, but I'm going to slow us down.” 

Butters noticed Kenny's smile didn't seem quite right. “It's okay, Kenny. We'll make it out of here.”

“I know we will,” he answered crawling into the tent. 

Butters crawled in after him and settled into his sleeping bag. “Thanks for coming to find me. No one usually cares.”

“Well, I do Butters.”

“Thanks.” Butters rubbed his knuckles together. “This has been awfully fun. D-do you think we could g-go camping for real sometime?”

“Sure.”

Butters smiled at the idea of going camping. “I just hope I don't get grounded.”

“Have you tried getting ungrounded?”

“I talked back once about how it wasn't fair because I did nothing wrong, but it just made things worse.”

Kenny hummed in acknowledgement. A heavy silence hung in the air. Butters was beginning to regret saying anything. He ruined the good mood.

“What about annoying them?”

“W-what do you mean?” Butters was surprised to hear Kenny speak.

“I mean annoy the fuck out of them. You know how if you want to annoy Cartman you just sing “I'm sailing away!”” Butters couldn't help but think Kenny’s singing voice was angelic. “Let him finish the song. Then you do it again. I bet if you went around singing the same song, like you were stuck on repeat, all day, your dad would all but kick you out of the house.”

“Well geez, Kenny. That seems kind of mean to do.”

“So is sending you to Hawaii alone. Or grounding you over school pictures.”

“Yeah, I guess they can be mean...”

“Your mom tried to kill you once and your dad locked you in the basement because he thought you were undead. Your parents are just as bad, if not worse, than any of ours. If going around practicing your recorder for a school event that may or may not be real so you can get ungrounded for a weekend is mean, then they deserve it for grounding you over whatever stupid fucking thing they thought of this week. Not praying hard enough?”

“Yeah but I deserved it. I should have prayed harder.”

Kenny sat up and looked down at Butters. The blonde's heart rate picked up a bit. “Wow. It was supposed to be a joke to point out how ridiculous your parents are but they did it. Butters, you don't deserve to be punished. You are seriously the most innocent kid here in South Park.”

“No, I'm a menace. I mess up things all the time. I just got lost trying to get across the border.”

“Dude, shit happens. It's not like you're Cartman, who seems to be trying to commit genocide at least once a week. Your parents just have you believing you're a bad kid and you're not.”

Butters silently thought over Kenny's words. He really wasn't as bad as Cartman, but he wasn't a good kid. Otherwise he wouldn't be grounded all the time.

“Okay, if I'm such a good person then why am I bi-curious and like wearing girls clothes?”

Kenny let out a chuckle. “One thing at a time. Do you even know what bi-curious is Butters? Like after you were sent to camp, did anyone tell you what that meant?”

“Well no but…” 

“It means you're curious about having a relationship of sorts with someone of the same sex. Are you Butters?”

“I don't know.”

“Have you ever thought about kissing or dating another boy?” 

“Well, yeah. I-I like kissing though.” 

“Okay, well are Tweek and Craig bad people for liking each other?”

“No.”

“Then there is nothing wrong with you being bi-curious or whatever your sexuality may be. As for the clothing thing, I’m a bad person because I like to dress up in girls clothing sometimes?”

“No, Kenny! You’re my only true friend! You’re not bad!”

“Then why are you?”

“Because,” Butters paused to think on why. Only one thing came to mind. “My dad said so.”

“Fuck your dad, dude. And fuck anyone else for telling you you’re a bad person for the way you are. And fuck your dad for always grounding you. Operation anti-grounding in effect when we get back. And if it doesn’t work, I’ll teach you how to sneak out.”

Butters warmed at the thought of Kenny sticking up for him. He fell asleep excited to know Kenny was going to be there for him.

***

 

“Hola, Mantequilla!” 

Butters turned to see Kenny’s face poking into the tent. He was a little bewildered to see the orange parka there.

“Kenny your foot…” Butters mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

“What about it?”

“I don’t know.” Butters answered truthfully. “I think I had a weird dream. How did you find me?”

Last night’s memories came back to Butters. He had found a tent and junk food in his bag. He was all alone wishing someone cared enough to come find him when he went to bed.

“GPS on your phone.” The blonds face fell a bit as he answered Butters. “I came looking for you last night.”

“Oh wow! No one ever comes looking for me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll always come looking for you. Now come eat so we can finish the game and go to my house and hang out.”

“Oh boy! Really Kenny?” Butters asked crawling out of the tent. “I might get grounded when I get back into town though. My parents are going to be mad at me for getting lost again.”

“Don’t worry,” Kenny said as he handed Butters a plate of eggs and bacon. “No one knows you’re missing yet.”

Butters heart dropped. He knew he was usually overlooked but to have it stated made him feel worse about it.

“I mean I noticed. And Stan and Kyle know and are keeping Cartman preoccupied and will come find us if we aren’t back this afternoon.”

“Thanks Kenny, you’re a real pal.”

“You're welcome, that’s what friends are for. Now eat up! I’ll pack everything up and we can head out. I have something at my house I want to show you.”

Sure enough, by the time Butters was done eating, Kenny had the campsite packed up and they were ready to head out. Without any prompting, Kennt tied a length of rope around Butters before attaching it to himself. “Just incase.” Kenny winked and began leading the blonde back. 

Butters was surprised at how fast they seemed to make it back. He felt like he had walked forever going into the woods, yet in just a few hours, they were back in Cartman’s back yard, hopping over the fence and winning the game. Kenny all but dragged him to his house and into his room.

“We’re really good friends, right?” Kenny asked.

“Well, sure we are.” Butters rubbed his knuckles together. Usually when Cartman asked him that question, it meant he was about to get grounded.

“And good friends can trust each other about things, right?”

“O-of course.”

“Good because, you can trust me Butters.”

“I know.”

“I had actually found you last night. It’s okay if you don’t remember, but we had long and meaningful talks about things. One of them was about you being you. You like putting on girls clothing right?”

Butters looked down at his feet and rubbed his knuckles together. He knew Kenny wouldn’t be mad at him. Kenny liked to be a princess sometimes too, but he knew it was wrong to do. He was told so. “It’s wrong though. I’ll …”

“You’re safe here, Butters. It’s okay. Look, anytime you want to play dress up or whatever, you can come over. I have a few dresses. Look!”

Kenny opened his closet and revealed a hand full of dresses. Butters eyes widened. 

“You can consider this a safe space for you. You can come talk to me for any reason or just to hang out if you like. We’re friends.”

Butters pulled Kenny into a tight hug. He didn’t think words could convey how grateful he was for a friend like Kenny.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're confused, Kenny killed himself in the middle of the night.   
> I have a theory, memories involving Kenny are changed, not just that they don't remember him dying, but altered if need be. Like Death Note. If something is impossible, the victim dies of a heart attack, but memories.
> 
> Also, it's kind of a prequel to Beauty. I didn't mean for it to be, but it is.
> 
> Side notes: Kenny's name (Pequeña Muerte) translates into "little death" which is what the French use to use to discrbed orgasms. I felt like it was a perfect Kenny name. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
